Plot Of Gold
by Doug2
Summary: Paige has to convince the leprachauns of the good intentions of the Charmed Ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot of Gold**

In life some times are the best of times and then there are the worst of times accounting to some long dead English author. My life has had its share of ups and downs the last twenty-nine years. After the death of my Mom and Dad I was living on inertia until I found my long-lost sisters, hoping for better times. Even with a renewed sense of purpose, my sisters and I still dealt with the daily grind of beating back evil on all fronts. After the defeat of Billie and her sister I had the feeling (I know! Phoebe gets the premonitions!) that the worst of times had finally ended. After five years the three of us felt that the Charmed Ones could finally get on with their lives. I hope. I have my Henry and my whitelighter career to keep me busy. Not that we might not have to get the sisters together once in a while – hopefully nothing more then weddings, christenings and the usually bonding at he Manor, P3 or some unknown outlet mall. For me I just want a home and some peace and quiet that would allow me to…

"Paige, what are you writing in there? Some kind of incantation? HMM?" asked Piper as she walked into the attic of Halliwell Manor. Under her arm was a large blue file folder.

Piper startled Paige who was deep in thought. "Oh, hi! Just adding to our family history. After 300 years of spells with no useful footnotes, using the book as a family history lesson is a great idea!" exclaimed Paige quickly putting the pen down. "And just maybe, we can hope for some mortal peace and quiet."

Piper looked over her shoulder. "Peace and quiet? Fat chance! There is always something that is going to come up. And you can take that to the bank!"

Paige shrugged. "Well, I have my dreams Piper. And I am recording everything in the Book of Shadows for my kids and their kids and so on and so on!"

Piper patted her on the back. "Yea, well at least we know have a future. And we're not crawling around on hands and knees in that dark damp underworld with our spoiled reputations!"

Paige closed the Book of Shadows. "Yea, what about that? All the demons who tried to kill us or steal our powers and our toughest ultimate battle sounds like it was devised by a couple of high school Heathers who started spreading viscous rumors! Talk about lame!" exclaimed Paige while throwing her hands in the air.

"Ya, well it worked! The Charmed Ones had a pretty good rep till then," sighed Piper as she opened her file on the antique bookstand. "Now we have to finish EXPLAINING the truth to every magical species from here to fantasyland! Nymphs and gnomes and fairies and ogres and sandman and trolls and angels and avatars and cupids and mermaids and elves and dwarves and not to mention all those evil thingies."

Paige reluctantly reminded Piper. "I think you forgot the leprechauns!"

Piper looked straight into her eyes. "Ya, they're your friends."

Paige swallowed hard and replied "Mine?"

"You're the Charmed One who could always get them to work for us," Piper said in her most mediating voice.

"Not lately. In fact, I am the one that they probably distrust the most," replied Paige. "Several of their friends were killed."

"Paige, please. You should still have the best shot at bringing them back around to our side. I have to go find the queen of the fairies and then she'll lead me to these other two species. Phoebe even with all her wedding plans is going to contact the mermaid clans and the cupid species. Unless you want the avatars?"

"No, too much magical muscle for just one of us. How about the nymphs? I was one at one time!" she said brightening up.

"Fine. But after the wearing of the green. Go put on an Erin Go Bra and help us out. Please!" explained Piper with a hint of whimsy in her voice.

"Oh, all right. Henry can wait on me, again!" sighed Paige. "Please call him and ask him to pick up the dry-cleaning. Begora!" She picked up their souvenir shalaley and sailed off on a brightly-colored rainbow.

"That's my free-spirited sister," thought Piper as she smiled to herself and then went to the Book of Shadows to find a fairy summoning spell.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the well-traveled rainbow Paige found her friends, the same clan of leprechauns whom they had helped and more often than the other way around. In a bright green meadow that smelled of new mown hay seven of the wee people were digging through their pot of gold.

The last surviving leprechaun from the following the final battle demon attack looked up at Paige and sneered. "Ah, Paige. One of the not so Charming Ones who dares to show her face in our domain. Be gone with ye, lassie!"

The newest members shook their heads in agreement and went back to their work.

Paige stuck her shalaley in the ground and walked over the brood that was doing an excellent job of ignoring her. "Look, it took a lot of guts to come back. The good news is that we were under a spell. We we're bewitched!"

O'Malley purposely looked away and sarcastically replied, "And ye try to tell me that the all powerful Charmed Ones didn't notice the problem? Like they didn't notice us in trouble? Ye be too wrapped up ye-selves ever to help the likes of us, lassie."

Paige walked over to look directly at him. "You have to believe me! We've tried to do the best for the greater good. We were just magically distracted!"

"Why should I trust ye after the loss of me two friends at the hands of the Triad?" he asked.

"Look I can feel your pain. I lost a sister, too!" explained Paige sadly.

O'Malley shook his head. "Not you, me darling. Your sisters did!"

"Prue was still my sister! I did lose my parents! Look! I came to say that everything is all right. The Charmed Ones will continue to fight for you and the whole magical community. And to give you the biggest apology I can with a triple dose of humility. I'm sorry!" said a very contrite Paige.

"Sorry you are and sorry you always will be," said another leprechaun.

"Is there no way I can demonstrate my good intentions?" asked Paige.

"And what would that be? Can ye undo the loss? Ye know where the path lined with good intention leads," O'Malley said slyly.

"Right. I see your point," agreed Paige.

"Tis not the intent, but the deeds that speak loudest. If you have truly changed, you would stop thinking of yourselves," said another leprechaun.

Paige could she herself being painted back into the proverbial corner. "And we can't have our own lives?" she asked.

O'Malley spoke a bit softer. "Paige, me darling. There be many of us mystical creatures who do nothing all day but our jobs. There be an order to this universe of ours unless ye think witches be better than everyone else."

Paige shook her head. "No. It's just that unlike a lot of you, we have to live in the mortal realm. We all grew up there and have to live among them."

"HA! A place full of nonbelievers. At least here we can freely be ourselves," scoffed the oldest of the clan.

"My point exactly. We want to be free to be ourselves. And that means to be free to be witches and to be free being mortal men and women with jobs and spouses and friends and hopefully children to carry on. And to help you not just now, but in the future. We helped you once, and we will be there again. I promise!" exclaimed Paige holding up her right hand.

O'Malley thought for a minute. "True. Ye be more mortal than our kind. And if we are to all survive, we all must go on. Ye lost a lot of respect here, Paige. Only time will truly change things. Just like when ye first started, it will be your deeds and not your words to earn our respect."

Paige cocked her head to one side. "Then there a chance?"

"Aye. Not today, but soon. Me kind will wait and see," he said thoughtfully.

"Thank-you," Paige replied as she reached for the shalaley. "There's just one more thing."

O'Malley looked cross as he gently stamped his foot. "Again, You always want something from us! Not a good start, lassie!"

Paige gulped. "Well you see everyone should know. I need the message spread around the leprechauns."

O'Malley grew crosser, "And who do I look like, the bloodily postman?"

Paige threw up her hands. "All right! ALL RIGHT! I get your point. Then how can I get the message out?"

"Methinks ye must earn our goodwill, Paige me darling. Ye have the stubbornness of the Halliwell's. Ye must tell the clans. With the last few years we haven't been saying much. To all of them must you go. Here is a list," he said as a scroll appeared in Paige's hands.

Paige unrolled the document as her eyes widened. "There must be fifty of them!"

O'Malley agreed. "Aye, we be scattered about, but you can go from here to there in no time, Paige me darling. Consider it your penitence for the problems ye brought the entire magical community," he said giving her a knowing look in his eye.

Paige looked up and sighed heavily. "All right! I'll DO IT! Just to get everything back the way it was."

"That will be a good lassie. Paige, you just might be redeemed yet!" O'Malley said looking more fatherly. "May the luck be with you."

"Thanks. Guess I won't be home for supper. Bye, guys! I'll finish up in Ireland and then I'll swing back home." Paige shook her head, grabbed the shalaley and orbed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Many trips and many stops later, including one home to let her hubby know of the massive 'business' trip, she found many of the clans quite willing to listen to her. Not that many had been attacked at the time of their ultimate battle, but they all had heard of the Charmed Ones helping out when the demon was stealing all the leprechaun luck. Most of them had been at last partially affected.

Swinging back to California Paige appeared in an old goldmine where a clan of smaller leprechauns were. An entire miniature village surrounded her as she stood in a townsquare occupied by scores of little people.

"You found us and who be you?" asked a friendly little man.

"Uh, hi. Ever here of the Charmed Ones?" she asked reluctantly

"Oh for sure. You came to helps me clan out with the Demon O'Manus. That be his resting place there!" he explained pointing to the remains of a huge tree.

"Like I don't remember. Must be before my time. I'm Paige," she said leaning over and putting out her hand.

"It pleases me to meet yet. Shamus is the name. Phoebe was the one who brought us together. I meself went to fetch her," he said shaking her hand lightly.

Another freindly looking fellow pushed throught the crowd and inquired, "And how me darling Prue," asked Kenneth O'Hannen.

"News doesn't reach here! I hate to tell you, but she was killed six years ago," she said turing up the side of her mouth.

Kenneth's smile disapppered as he lowered his head. "That be a great shock. I will morn her passing on."

The cavern became quiet as the entire clan lowered there heads.

Shamus was the first to speak. "Me codolences to you and your sisters. We ne'r had heard. A wee bit of news has come by us of the great deeds ye did. The Charmed Ones did this and the Charmed Ones did that. Tis is the help you did for me clan that makes your loss ours too."

Kenneth said very lowly, "Rest in piece, me darling Prue."

"So you didn't hear abut our last battle with the Triad and these two witches?" asked Paige trying to get back on the reason for her visit.

"And what is that me darling?" asked Shamus.

Paige put uphe rhand. "Never mind. I have been like pleading for the reunification of us and magic. And you haven't even heard. I am done here."

Kenneth looked up at Paige. "Paige. How come you to be wiht the Charmed Ones? Her sisters Phoebe and Piper helped Prue save us. She be so cute. A regular little doll," sighed Kenneth.

"The cute one? I guess. Are you alright?" Paige asked the lovelorned leprachaun. "Well, to make a long story short Prue was my sister. Half-sister. After she died Piper and Phoebe and I got together and the Charmed Ones were reborn. I wasn't around back when you were fighting that demon over there. I'm kinda like her replacement."

"For me Prue? Can she be replaced? Nay, I say," said Kennth looking up a Paige and stroking his beard.

"Ye still be a good sister, Paige," replied Shamus. "I see ye must continue ye journey. Remember me to me friend Phoebe."

"Thank you," said Paige "I will."

Kenneth looked up again as he saw somehting very special in Paige. "You know we've been looking for a fresh blood in the clan, me bonnie lass."

"Well, goodbye all," exclaimed Paige as she waved to the crowd to head off to tell the remaining clans.

"So you replaced me, darling Prue? Ye be very pretty," he said louder as Paige looked down.

"Sorry guys! Married," she said pointing to the ring.

"A gold band? And with a dowry to. You'll do quite well!" he said.

Shamus exclaimed, "No, me friend!" as Kenneth pointed a gold coin at Paige.

Paige saw bring golden light shoot at her the ceiling seemed to pull away from her. Shaking her head she found herseld looking straight into Shamus' eyes and wearing the same garments worn by all the female leprechauns.

"Begora. How did ye get so tall?" asked Paige as she clapped her hand over her mouthat the sound of her tiny mouse-like voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenneth stepped up her and squeezed her much too tightly. "Paige, me darling. We shall be verra happy together."

"Nae, it canna be. I will nae be yur wife! Change me back! And do be quick about it," yelled Paige pushing him away from her. She rolled her eyes at the weird syntax she was using. If it hadn't been forced on her she would have called it quaint.

"Kenneth. This not be right! Ye make her back to herself!" cried Shamus as Paige nodded in agreement since her voice had lost any sound of authority.

"No, me darlin' Ye be my wife now! And what a fine bounteous beauty ye be. A porcelain doll among the corn sheaves. A rose among the thorns. Our love will last for an eternity as it be with us," exclaimed a very amorous leprechaun.

"Forever?" squeaked Paige.

Kenneth nodded. "Aye, me darling Paige. Ye shall live and be loved long after yer world be gone. Love shall bless us as will our plentiful offspring," he cooed taking her hands and looking deep into her brown eyes.

"No, no, no! I be not another creature. A vampire with an appetite for the liquid of life was enough. Yeech! I have another life. I already be a wife and a witch and a whitelighter. Change me back ye little vermin!" she cried pulling back her hands.

Kenneth shook his head. "Nae, Paige, daughter of light and beauty. Ye be a leprechaun now. A soul of the golden life and a distributor of the grandest gift of all. The luck of the Irish!" he said in very grand terms.

"That be the work of the male component of our society. The females be the harbingers of the home and family," Shamus reminded him while looking sorrowfully at Paige.

Paige put her hands on her waist looking most disgruntled. "That is just monumental! Thou has repealed the liberation of female's legal rights and sentenced meself to morals that left with "I Love Lucy!" Please me friend, Shamus. Can ye help me? My world is out there and me job has many poor souls to help. And it would please me to speak again as they do in the year of our Lord 2006." Paige stood squirming as Kenneth nuzzled up behind her.

"Tis the magic of me brother Kenneth. I canna change it," sighed Shamus. "Me heart goes out to you."

"Then I take my leave and be gone from ye all," said a defiant Paige who cringed at her voice. "Me sisters will do me better!" She grunted and tried to orb, but she stayed within the clutches of the lovesick leprechaun. "Oh, damnation to it all."

He whispered to her. "Ye be a leprachaun now. The powers of ye other life have left ye entirely. And by the laws of me world, I claim ye as me wife. And by the great grave where lies Saint Patrick himself, I will nae recant me claim. Since ye took over for me first love Prue, I know ye be destined to be with me always. Me wonderful darling loving Paige."

Held tightly by the lovesick leprechaun Paige just looked up to the roof of the cavern hoping and praying for a speedy rescue.


	5. Chapter 5

Amongst a flurry of white satin and lace out popped the head of Phoebe Halliwell. Her eyes were bright and starry with a huge smile that burst into a giggle bug that Piper immediately caught.

"Perfect! It's just perfect," Phoebe squealed looking herself all over followed by admiring herself in the mirror.

Piper nodded in agreement. "Yep. Carmine did a great job on those alterations. Close enough to be flattering without enough to be brazen."

Phoebe nodded while looking over the train behind her. "Yea. I ant to look just right for my wonderful guy when he first sees me on our wedding," sighed Phoebe while running her hand down her side. "Our wedding day!" she said closing her eyes while smiling dreamily.

Piper snapped her fingers. "Phoebes. I hate to burst your self-induced bubble, but Coop sees you all the time. No surprises here in magic land," explained Piper flatly.

Phoebe's eyes popped open. "Oh yea, right. I still want to look my best. We have a whole lifetime together. You think this train is too long?" she asked throwing it out six feet behind her.

"Phoebes, you look fine. I have to admit it's even more beautiful than my own wedding gown, but that wedding was on the fly, you know," admitted Piper now looking up and checking out her own memories.

"Same here. How about up front? You don't think I'm showing?" asked Phoebe patting her stomach looking somewhat worried.

A little knowing smile came to Piper's lips. "No, sweetie. You're still far from the 'putting all your love out front' stage. Still is hard to believe you're on the mommy wagon."

Now Phoebe broke into her biggest smile. "Yea. I can't believe I am finally having my daughter. Little whomever."

Piper started looking very cute. "A scary thought . More little hellion Phoebe Halliwell's running around. At least you're getting the daughter, I have two mischievous boys to raise. And magical ones at that!"

"Oh Piper, you still have time to have one," Phoebe said while stroking her abdomen.

"Age-wise yes. Freetime-wise, I don't have a second that's my own. Since Chris started walking he hasn't stopped. Thank God for Leo!" called out Piper.

A white orb field surrounded her as Leo appeared hugging her tightly. "Did I hear my name called?" he asked kissing her

"Said, yes. Summoned, no. But this is a very nice surprise, my dear Angel," Piper said quietly pulling his arms tighter around her. "You haven't missed much. Just girl talk, but you are welcomed to stay."

"Done!" he replied kissing Piper again.

Phoebe smiled at the display of affection while wandering over her closet. Pulling out a lavender bridesmaid dress she exclaimed, "Fran, Lizzie and you are ready, but Paige still hasn't had her last fitting. And the wedding is in three days!"

"She's still off and that leppie trip. Probably having the time of her life. Thank God the rest of the magical community is at least tolerating us now and since we undone the dirty dead. You could always use the bridesmaid dresses leftover from your least wedding, Phoebes," said Piper cutely. "Hmmm?"

Phoebe shot her a dirty look. "Not funny!"

Piper nodded her head. "They would be a bit devilish!"

"Come on! We've had enough of that with the hellion sisters, Piper," complained Phoebe while putting back Paige's dress.

"Then how come, Billie is your junior Bridesmaid? Huh?" asked Piper now standing next to Leo with his arm around her waist.

"She has been a big part of out lives the last year, Piper," Phoebe reminded her sister. "Even if they did mess things up for us."

Piper cocked he rhea dot one side. "Mess? She set off a magical bomb. And we had to pick of the pieces!"

"Well, you mostly," admitted Phoebe "You really did save our magical assets!"

"I know you've been occupied, but with the wedding only three days away I think Paige has had enough with the old Irish luck."

"Maybe she just needs a little more time," suggested Leo.

"Time enough at last! Let her take a break and spend some time with Harry and with us. Witchy duties, sister duties, wifely duties. WHAT-ever!" yelled Piper.

"Hey, settle down. I'm the nervous bride!" chuckled Phoebe.

"And I'm the CATERER!" Piper shouted back. "Where is she, Leo?"

Leo looked up and thought for several moments. "I don't know, just can't sense her."

"What lost again along the magical superhighway," asked Phoebe looking very worried.

"Leo?" asked Piper

Leo concentrated. "No. She's nowhere."

Piper pricked up her cellphone "Ring Harry. Hey, Harry. Piper. Any sign of my errant sister? AH huh. Ah huh. OK. Don't worry. Bye. Nothing in three days. You'd think her hormones would have gotten her back for at least one night!"

"Piper!" exclaimed Phoebe.

Piper put up her hand. "It's OK. We're all married ladies here or almost. These urges are natural. Now what. Leo?"

Leo thought again. "It not like she's dead. Just nothing on my charge radar. Something must have happened."

Piper pursed her lip. "OK Leo. I guess it's up to us"

"Wait, Piper!" called out Phoebe as she started to change."

"No, no, no! You stay. We'll leave the blushing bride to her plans. And we're off to Munchkinland." Piper cried out sarcastically.

Leo smiled as his pissed off wife. "Leprechaunland!" he reminded her.

Whatever? she cried out as she disappeared with Leo.


	6. Chapter 6

Materializing Piper found herself and her darling husband among the clan of Irish enchanters whom Paige had so frequented in the past. In the bright great meadow the little people were standing around an ancient blackened pot not yet realizing that Piper had invaded their territory.

"Ugh? What is that foul smell?" asked Piper holding her nose while the wee folks looked around quite annoyed.

"Tis our dinner, missy!" one of them cried out most impatiently while stirring the great iron pot.

"If that's Irish stew, then I'm never going to pick up another spatula!" replied Piper.

The cook of the clan looked up. "Nay. That be a disgusting concoction made by mortals who think they know the spirit of the Irish. This be our delicacy and our delight."

Piper shook her head. "Talk about disgusting concoctions. Now do any of you guys know where my sister is?" asked Piper.

The leprechaun nearest Piper turned around and look at Piper straight in the eye. "I assume you mean the wench Paige Matthews."

"Yep that's the one. Come on, short stuff. Spill the beans! Or whatever you can stomach," exclaimed Piper.

Leo whispered to her quietly, "A little more tact, sweetheart. They don't seem to want to be interrupted."

"A wise man, ye be whitelighter. Paige Matthews visited us several days ago with some message about ye good intentions. And by now methinks she should be have it delivered to the whole leprechaun world, witch," the little person said sounding quite bored.

Piper through out her hands. "That I know! She should have gotten back home by now."

"A wise thing knowing how impolite these witches can be. Especially for one who claim to be so charmed," he replied with a touch of sarcasm.

Piper was about to blow something up as Leo gently lowered her hands. "Hey, we've already been down this road. Now how do I get a hold of her?"

"Tis not my business, but ye might just follow her path, witch," he replied turning back to his pot.

Piper turned to Leo, "These guys aren't going to help at all. First we travel over the rainbow, and then they want me to follow the yellow brick road! All she was supposed to do was convince you of our good intentions!"

"Then let me give ye the same advise. I told Mistresses Matthews that her deeds must help her find her favor with the little people. And ye are not starting out well, Miss Pepper."

"Piper. It's Piper. Well if I can't get help from these guys than I really could use my scrying set! Piper called out to the wind. A strange tingling occurred within her as her scrying set from the Manor appeared in her hand.

Piper eyes bulged from her hands. "How did that happen? I want Paige and not what belongs to her!"

"Methinks that is a find trick, me daring. Please tell me how ye do it," asked the leprechaun.

"How? How I don't know how I did that!" cried out Piper almost hysterically.

Leo walked her away from the clan and talked to her gently to calm her down. "Paige's power must have been released and retuned to one of the Charmed Ones."

"Released? Like in dead?" asked Piper sounding desperate.

Leo shook his head. "I don't think so. She just may have lost her status as a witch. As long as she lives her powers do exist. If she we're dead it would have vanished until another Halliwell found it."

Piper laid the map of San Francisco on the ground and began to scry. "Let's hope she made it home. It's a big world out there. Come out come out wherever you are. Please Paige. We NEED to find you. We don't want to LOSE you!"

Boom. The rock marked a spot in a park far north of the city.

"There!" she said jubilantly. "She is alive!"

"Where is that?" asked Leo.

"Oh, no. Some early adventure comes to mind. And in fact the power shift seemed to make sense," said Piper thoughtfully. "And another trip with these darlin' little people!"

The little leprechaun agreed. "Aye. There do be some in those parts, mistress Halliwell."

"Wyatt! Piper Wyatt! Well, thanks for almost nothing. Leo! There! Now!" she said with her finger on the map.

Through a shower of white fireflies Leo and Piper departed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ye stay away from me, ye Irish Casanova!" yelled Paige in a wee voice that could shatter glass. "I wish to journey to me home sod!" She ran about the small cottage as fast as her wee feet would carry her since orbing was out of he question.

Kenneth huffed and puffed after having chased his wife for five days. "Of course, me darling. We can travel on the rainbow if ye like. I agree. But with our children, we should all take the journey together!" he cried running around and around the large table in the kitchen.

"Nay and not. Me own husband's children will I bear. And witches too they will be!" she said nodding and taking a place in the corner beside the huge stone hearth.

Kenneth put up his hands. "Ye not be of that species anymore. Ye be my dutiful wife now. Settle down, me darling. And tend to ye husband!" he said leaning on the ancient table.

Paige picked up the meat cleaver and started waving it in the air. "I not be trapped inna this life! My place be with others, ye Irish twit!"

"I assume ye not starting me evening meal like a wife should for her husband!" he said stamping his wee foot on the dirt floor.

Paige swung the sharp-edged object down onto the table embedding it in the table much farther than Kenneth thought possible. "Wife? Ye mean victim. Ye shanghaied me, ye little green wart! Me life be elsewhere!"

Kenneth place his hands on his chest. "But me heart loves ye so. And I wish to take care of you," he pleaded.

"Nay! YE wishes me to take care of YE! Which I will not. Me real husband is my world. Not here. Change me back or I'll.. I'll.." she cried pulling the cleaver from the tabletop and hurling it at Kenneth who made a hasty retreat to the nearest pub.

"Oh, woe is me!" Kenneth sighed to Shamus over a large tankard of grog. "Spirit she has. More than any of the womenfolk here. And I do bring out the spark in her. That I do. She will come around eventually," he said sadly. "If meself survives the journey."

Shamus took a long sip. "My friend. Maybe too much spirit for our clan. A quiet life we have here. Consider this. Her temperament may not be her spirit, but her objections to her captivity. And if that be it, she may never come around to thee."

"Oh and be sure. I am the most amiable of fellows and a hard worker be I," Kenneth said with confidence. "A fine husband and father be I to me offspring. And the new blood we need for the sake of the clan."

Shamus rubbed his beard looking at his over confident friend. "Methinks that modern women, witch or leprechaun, find happiness in more that a new copper pot or the patter of tiny feet in the kitchen."

"No! Time. She must have time. I will prevail in her heart," he replied.

The ancient wooden door of the pub creaked open as another leprechaun ran in. "Shamus. Another outsider just appeared. Two of them in the town square! Come quick!"

With one final sip, Shamus slammed down the tankard and wiped his face. "I guess I must be on me way. Another disturbance. What in St. Patrick's britches is the matter now?"

Standing tall in the middle of the square were Leo and Piper Wyatt. Piper looked down quite confident at the undersized town below her.

Piper called out as her voice echoed in the cavern. "Matthews! Paige Matthews! Does anyone know where she is?" She turned to Leo and said quietly, "First, we travel to Oz over the rainbow and now I feel like Alice in Wonderland. This better work fast."

Shamus walked up to the tall witch. "Piper? Is that you? It has been too long," he said hesitantly.

Piper grinned slightly. "There is a gentleman who remembers a lady's name. Shamus, isn't it?"

"Aye. And how is me darlin' Phoebe?" he asked walking right up to Piper.

"Almost married," Piper quickly replied.

"Ah, then I must send some luck for her matrimonial bliss," he said while finger some gold coins in his pocket.

"Wedding presents can be sent in care of Halliwell Manor. But for now tell me what is going on here? Have ye or rather you seen my sister, Paige Matthews?"

"Well. If me memories serves me..." Shamus said as Kenneth stepped up behind him.

"Shamus!" Called out Piper. "I want it straight and I want it now!"

Shamus quickly replied, "She was here quite a while ago."

"I have had enough of this!" screamed Piper as she froze the entire cavern. "Sorry, Leo," she said lovingly as she unfroze him.

Leo looked around at the now silent cavern. "Wow! Very impressive. You really froze everyone!"

Piper through up her hands. "Yea, yea, yea. Since our powers are tied to our emotions look at what I can do when I'm really pissed off!"

"That you can be. Now what?" asked her hubby.

"Ah. I still may have a trick or two up my sleeve. I'm going to call for 'Paige'!" she said. And in her hand appeared her frozen "little sister." With one flick of her fingers she came back to life.

She clasped her hand in front of her. "Piper. Thank God. Methinks me were staying here always raising his little leper brats!" she said in a high squeak.

"Paige?" she said too cutely.

"Yea, yea. I know," she said now sounding a bit more like her free-spirited sister.

Piper put her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. "Paige. I wanted to get you home in bed with your new husband. Now I may just use you as a centerpiece."

Paige put her hands on her wee little waist. "Hey! Thinketh I wanted this. Some little green man in love with your darlin' Prue did this to me!" she exclaimed.

"I seem to remember Prue stuck here once in that same costume. You are so cute, little Paige Matthews!" Piper said not able to resist herself.

Paige yelled at the top of her wee little voice, "Stoppeth that I say!"

"Piper, Paige is in a rather embarrassing situation," said Leo calmly.

Piper looked at Leo. "Like we all haven't been there. Maybe just not as cute. All right!" Piper carefully put down her sister and unfroze the entire leprechaun clan.

Kenneth looked up. "Oh no. The secret be out."

"Me apologizes, Mistress Piper," said Shamus reluctantly.

"Fine. Now whomever is responsible for this better fix it fast. You don't want to see my bad side!" she cried echoing in the cavern.

"You better do as she says. You'll find her much more powerful than the last time you encountered her," suggested Leo.

Piper nodded and then blew up a stalactite right behind her causing tiny bits of rock to spread throughout the town.

Shamus and most of the clan jumped backwards at the sound of the explosion. Shamus reached behind and pushed out Kenneth to face Piper. "Ye do what ye must, my friend. Besides we owe the Charmed Ones everything when they helped us with that demon."

Kenneth pleaded, "But Paige, me love!"

"Findeth someone else! I belong with me real husband!" exclaimed Paige.

"AND with her sisters," added Piper.

Shamus nodded. "Aye, Kenneth. Do what ye know ye must."

Kenneth hung his head. "No, I loves her too much!"

Shamus put his hand on his shoulder. "Nay. Tis Prue ye loved and she be gone."

Piper sighed and then replied, "About six years since she passed on. I miss her too, but I moved on with my life."

"NO! I canna bear it," he said with tears in his eyes.

Paige walked up to him. "I don't wanna be ye wife. Me love is for another now and forever. If ye cherish me as I him, then ye will let me go to the one I love," pleaded Paige.

Kenneth looked deeply into Paige's eyes. "Then let it be." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a trusted gold coin and held it up at Paige. She turned a pleasing shade of gold and grew slowly to her full height slightly taller than Piper.

Paige looked directly at Piper and then down at her normal clothes. "Better! And thank you! And in modern English too! Testing. One, two, three!"

She turned and embraced Piper and then got down on one knee and looked at he distraught Kenneth. "I hope do you find someone. Someone who will make you a good housewife. That is just not my thing!"

"So you almost had another wedding?" asked Piper cutely.

"I think Henry would have objected. I've had enough of the magical creatures. Back to the mortal part of my life! And there's Phoebe's wedding I'm supposed to be in! Bye all!" waved a much relieved Paige who vanished in a shower of white orbs.

Piper looked over the leprechauns. "Next time you have a problem call us. But only then. Remember the Charmed Ones are back in business! Leo?" Piper asked titled her head to one side and taking her husband's arm.

With an equal smile Leo orbed out of the cavern and they headed back to Halliwell Manor.


End file.
